Miss Monday
Miss Monday is a number agent of Baroque Works and partner to Igaram (Mr. 8 at the time) during his infiltration of Baroque Works. Appearance Miss Monday is a tall, muscular woman with dark skin and pink hair pulled into short twin-tails. She wears a short dress with a magenta and white diamond pattern, and three green flowers. A distinctive feature of hers is her soft high-pitched voice more commonly associated with small, frail girls (which helps when it comes to disguising, as seen when she posed as a nun without her true size and strength being noticed '' One Piece Manga and Anime '' - Vol. 12 Chapter 107 and Episode 64, Miss Monday's first appearance and encounter with the Straw Hat Pirates as a nun.). After the timeskip, she has let her hair down and seems to have a generally slimmer physique, though still very muscular. '' One PieceManga '' - Vol. 64 Chapter 632, After time skip, still living in Whiskey Peak with her husband Mr. 9. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about her other than that she has incredible strength, as indicated by her muscle mass and huge size. Miss Monday uses her strength in battle, typically attacking with her fists or nearby objects. Weapons After the timeskip, she is shown with a musket strapped to her back. It is unknown if she knew how to use before the events of Whiskey Peak or if she learned how to use it aferward. Attacks * : Miss Monday puts a metal sheath onto her knuckles, then delivers a punch. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Superhuman Brass Knuckles. History Employment in Baroque Works Miss Monday, along with Mr. 8, Mr. 9, Miss Wednesday (Princess Vivi) and every resident on Whiskey Peak fight against Zoro after he finds them out to all be bounty hunters. Miss Monday first takes the upper hand by surprising Zoro with a wooden club, after he barely dodges the first attack she grabs him with a demonstration of her strength and punches Zoro with brass knuckles causing the ground beneath him to crack. Her fellow Baroque Works think that the battle is over, however Miss Monday is soon heard crying out defeated by Zoro during his rampage. '' One Piece Manga and Anime '' - Vol. 12 Chapter 108 and Episode 65, Miss Monday lost to Zoro at the challenge of strength. Later after Vivi is exposed by Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, Monday tries to hold them off saying that Vivi was her friend, and that she would be killed anyway for failing to defeat Zoro. She was quickly knocked out when Mr. 5 clothes-lined her throat with an exploding arm before being crushed by Miss Valentine's 10,000 Kilo Press. '' One Piece Manga and Anime '' - Vol. 12 Chapter 111 and Episode 66, Miss Monday sacrifices herself for Vivi and her defeat to Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine Two Years Later Miss Monday is shown two years later alive and well, still living in Whiskey Peak. She now has a child with Mr. 9. '' One Piece Manga '' - Vol. 64 Chapter 632, After time skip, still living in Whiskey Peak with her husband Mr. 9. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub, she was voiced by a male voice actor '' One Piece Anime '' - Scottie Ray - '' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scottie_Ray '' - Miss Monday's male voice actor, 4KidsTV anime dub version. , in contrast to the more feminine-sounding voice in the original. However, in the FUNimation dub, she is voiced by a female voice actor. Major Battles *Miss Monday vs. Roronoa Zoro *Miss Monday vs. Mr. 5 Trivia *The pair have a "deception" theme as such. Miss Monday dressed in a nun costume that hid her muscular body '' One Piece Manga and Anime '' - Vol. 12 Chapter 107 and Episode 64, Miss Monday's first appearance and encounter with the Straw Hat Pirates as a nun. and Mr.8 had guns hidden in the rolls of his hair. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Baroque Works Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters